


nightmares and hot chocolate

by pumkiniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumkiniall/pseuds/pumkiniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a terrible nightmare and Harry comforts him when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares and hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you like this one shot!
> 
> Follow me on twitter?xx
> 
> https://twitter.com/fcslouis

They walked on the small small road in the middle of the dark forest. The trees looked like monsters that were chasing him. Niall was so scared, no he was terrified. He grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it hard. Harry was a cool boy, he didn’t get scared that easily that’s probably why he was so good at protecting Niall. The Irish boy needed him now, more than ever.

Harry was gone. Where was he? This wasn’t the time for jokes. Niall looked around but couldn’t see the curly haired boy anywhere.

“HARRY?!” he screamed and cried at the same time.

“HARRY? WHERE ARE YOU? Please come back. I need you.” Niall was lost. It felt like he was getting smaller and smaller at the same time the forest got bigger and bigger. Everything where enormous and Niall was just a tiny little boy. 

“Harry…” he cried. But he didn’t have the time to say anything more before the sharks came. They were everywhere. They swam between the huge trees on their way towards Niall. It was at least twenty sharks. Niall didn’t want to die alone in the forest, not without Harry. He needed him right now. He screamed and cried alternately. He just wanted to disappear. Disappear from the forest, just sink into the ground. He wanted to find back to Harry. 

The sharks came closer. They were so close that they all could eat him. He closed his eyes and laid down. Just hoping that he was heavy enough to sink in. 

The terrified boy opened his eyes. He didn’t see any sharks just the boy he was searching for. Harry. Harry held him close where they laid in their bed, just kissing his head trying to make his boyfriend stop shaking hysterical. But Niall couldn’t stop shaking and crying. He was so scared that the sharks had followed him back to reality. 

“It’s ok Niall. It’s ok. I’m here now. I won’t leave, I promise.” Harry said with the calm and soft voice of his. 

The words helped. It made Niall calmer, he stopped shaking like an idiot and the crying began to stop. He could feel how his face were all swollen and probably red. 

“H-H-Harry?” 

“Yes babycakes? What is it?” his voice was the softest voice Niall had ever heard.

“Why are you awake?” Niall looked at the alarm clock, it was 3 am.

“I heard your scream and you cried and shook in your sleep. I couldn't let you be on your own.” 

Niall felt so bad that he had woken Harry up but he knew that he needed him. He was so fortunate that he had Harry. But itt wasn’t fair. The soft crying started again as Harry pulled him even closer to him. He cuddled the Irish boy and kissed him on his forehead until he felt safe again. 

“Ni?”

The blond boy couldn’t speak. The words didn’t come out so he just nodded gently.

“You want to get some hot chocolate?” he knew Niall loved hot chocolate. It made him calm.

Niall sat up and tried to pull a little smile on his still swollen face. It didn’t go so well but Harry saw it. He saw that he tried. The taller but younger boy lifted him up and walked out to the kitchen. He put his boyfriend down on one of the chairs as he started to make chocolate. 

Niall didn’t like any other chocolate beside Harry’s. He was the only one that put a perfect amount of love in it. He knew it sounded so cliché but it was definitely something special with Harry’s hot chocolate.

“Haz.” Niall finally could speak but his voice was weak. 

“Yes love?” 

“I love you. Thanks for taking care of me.” he said just staring at the tall brunette.

“I love you too my baby.” he said walking up to Niall and leaned into a kiss. It lasted for a long time. But they finally had to pull away because no one could breath anymore. 

When they went back to bed they just laid down on the bed just cuddling and kissing until Niall fell asleep in Harry’s arms. This time the dreams weren’t about sharks chasing him but about him and Harry bathing in a hot chocolate ocean. It was the best dream he had ever had.


End file.
